izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:~InvaderXeena~/Family
You know, ever since I joined this wiki, I never thought anymore of you guys than just friends and BFFs. But now I realize, that we're sort of like a huge family! Allow me to explain. Hyper is like the responsible mother who cares deeply about her children (us), and will do anything to protect them from danger, but still knows how to let loose and have fun every once-in-a-while. RBH and Meme are like the younger brother and sister I never had, as I am always playing (RPing) with them. Yuki is like the world-traveling aunt who always drops in unexpectedly with souveneirs.(bases) Gia is like the Grandma (NO I AM NOT CALLING GIA OLD), wise, smart, and full of experience. Amber is like the older sister I never had, always helping and smiling, helping the younger children (users) with the things that they need help with. Strider is like the crazy, hyper, mom's-older-sister(wat), always random and spazzy, always acting drunk even when she isn't, the exact opposite of her sister (most of the time anyway) Scipy and Robo are like the twin toddlers, one doesn't go anywhere without the other, sharing a bond only twins can have. Conker is like the younger scientific brother who claims he's a genius, always spending time down in the basement practcing with chemicals and whatnot. Sammy is like well, like MY mom, having a rough past which she doesn't like to talk about, but is still extremely strong. She can be nice and sweet, but can snap a bone when she needs to. In this case, she is Strider's and Hyper's sister (idk) DSM is like the crazy drunken turtle of a younger sister. Always full of energy and not making sense half of the time. Different, but wonderful. I think that Grandpa would fit the title of Gia as well (AGAIN, NOT CALLING GIA OLD), wise, smart, and full of experience, boring the other users with her old stories (when she goes on chat and practices stories and songs and whatnot when she thinks she's alone but really Yuki and LMX are in the chatroom) (no offense) I feel like the title of the awkward but loveable sister would fit me, as I am always hyper and spazzy, but can be mature when she wants to, always up to mischeif and things like that. Finally, our OCs. Our OC's are like mini us', because, weather you were trying to or not, weather you LIKE it or not, they control our emotions. I will give a few examples. Liz is the hyper, homicidal and spazztic side of RBH. Always with a chainsaw, Liz can be fun and hyper, but can tear somebody to peices if they need to. Jon is the easily aggravated or pranky side of Gia, always shoving books in his face, being annoyed by almost every little thing, but enjoys pranks in the occasional time he isn't being aggravated or secluded. En is the wise and smart side of Hyper, always trying to be the mature and sane one, but no matter how hard she tries, she ends up being told she looks like a rainbow tuna, wetting herself, or even being made fun of for secretly liking Zar. Mas is like a mini Sammy, having a troubled past and a dead brother, but still is strong and funny and awesome when she's happy. Just like her creator. Zeel is like the funny but paranoid and easily scared version of Amber. Funny and nice when she wants to be, she's easy to scare and mess with. She enjoys a good prank every now and again, and even when she has to go, she sticks around for a while if something funny is going on. (Like the Torturing Zim two-part series.) Jun is like Yuki in so many ways I can't even name them. (I'm sorry, Yuki. IZSF just doesn't do any IZ RPs anymore...) DSM is EXACTLY like Gaby. EXACTLY. Hyper and drunk, she's like a drunken table. Or a turtle. DSM is like a drunken turtle table. *shot* I wouldn't really know what to put for Meme, because he doesn't even own half the characters he roleplays with. All that I can think of is.. The Rodiker's are the mean and grouchy side of Meme, always playing pranks and humiliating innocent Monsters. They're always being mean, and I think that's how Meme gets out his emotions when he's upset. I would go on, but for the rest of the user's OC's who I did not put in are because they haven't RPd them in so long I wouldn't even know what to put on here. *Ciao for now! Later, bubble-butts and gutter-nuts. See you later, alligator. In a while, crocodile. Goodbye! See you soon! Later! Until next time! *Pick one! ~LMX PS: I SO DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE IN THIS. IF I FORGOT YOU, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL PUT YOU ON HERE AS FAST AS I CAN *BLOCKED USERS NOT WELCOME* Category:Blog posts